


A night of Drabbles

by Shastuhh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh
Summary: A random collection of dabbles that were done on the SESSKAG discord just for a night of fun and challenge.No plot.Not a story just individual drabbles.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Kagome - Relationship, Koga - Relationship, Sesshomaru - Relationship, Sesshomaru/Higurashi Kagome/Koga
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus, SessKagKog





	1. Feast

Prompt Feast

Sesshomaru was weary.

The Miko decided she wanted to cook for him.

Despite telling her multiple times that it was unnecessary and he could feed himself he was no pup.

If anything he felt he should be preparing a feast for her just to save his sensitive nose. He walked towards the door already he could smell the burning of food.

He sighed opened the door.

"Hey love!... sooo... I burnt the food... but I called mama the holiday feast had moved to the shrine."

Sesshomaru silently thanked the Kami's.

Her mom knew how to cook. To bad his mate has not picked up that skill.


	2. Ripe

Inuyasha and Koga stood arguing in the middle of the market.

Sesshomaru just wanted it to end he was too old to be dealing with this and they were far to old to be acting like this.

Glancing around the market it caught sight of a booth or durians.

He crinkled his nose a plan and a devious smirk forming.

Quickly he grabbed one sat it between the bickering demons making sure the Kagome and Rin were out of the way stood back and unleashed his poison whip.

Cracking open the durian and watched them fall over.

Ah, Blissful silence.


	3. Earthy, Herbs, and Fresh

Sesshomaru had agreed to help the Miko gather fresh herbs necessary before the winter came.

If not for the promise of being able to watch her bent over digging in the dirt herself.

Not far in front of him, he watched her get on the ground and start her task.

He never would have agreed to this undignified act of digging into the earth like a common dog if not for this he reminded himself.

He took a deep breath inhaling the earthy scene and releasing it.

Glancing once more at the Miko rear in the air he smirked inwardly.


	4. Golden

Kagome looked between the three pairs of golden eyes before her. One holding a promise of mischief, the other unbridled anger, and the last one pair that made her heart fall into her stomach was shining with concupiscence.

"If you would wear the appropriate clothing you wouldn't end up in this situation!" Inuyasha yelled.

InuKimmi hid a smile behind her fan "Inuyasha its not like she can smell the changes in the weather. My dear Kagome, maybe you should just remove white from your wardrobe all together hum?"

The last set of eyes heating even more as the rain continued to pour down showing even more of the black lace bra through her white shirt.

"Hn, or Maybe she could add more." He stalked closer toward her eyes searing a path down her body.


	5. Crisp

Apples.

I want granny smith apples.

She was brought out of a dead sleep with a craving that needed to be settled.

She cracked her eye looked at the clock three am. She sighed and rolled over poking him in the chest.

"Sessh, I love you." "Hn, if you loved me you would go back to sleep."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer nuzzling the top of her head.

"My love... the baby and I would love some granny smith apples."

Silence.

She heard a soft growl, felt a kiss on her forehead.

"I shall return."


	6. Chill

Kagome arrived though the well a shiver went through her. She rubbed her hands down her arms.

"Ahh sweater weather for the feudal era and cuffing season in the modern era."

A shadow came over the opening of the well a smooth baritone drifted down.

"Kagome do you plan on joining me up here or do you wish to hang out in the bottom of the well all day." A silver eyebrow arched

"I'll only come up if you allow me to cuddle you and your fluffy thing." She quipped

"Hn.. looks like you will remain at the bottom of the well Miko."


	7. Festival

"Sesshomaru-sama! There is a festival that will be at Higurashi Shrine! My grade is helping with set up and it will also provide 5 community service hours." His darling ward informed him.

Golden eyes narrowed he hated festivals, they were loud, the smells were overbearing and they were full of humans.

For some reason Higarashi struck a memory he couldn't place. ' why does that name sound familiar' he pondered.

As he walked to his office it hit him a young girl standing over his brother who was in a crater in-ground with a scowl on her face.

He smirked at the memory.


	8. Abundant

Sesshomaru walked to the door all he could hear inside was girls giggling loudly and he could smell caramel wafting through the air.

He cracked the door open to peek in the door fist ensuring it was safe to enter he knew it was her favorite season it was only the first day of fall but all day he had received an abundance of text alerts letting him know each time she had swiped their bank card.

Taking in the main room cookies and candy apples on the table.

Pumpkins being carved by 3 women drinking wine.

Safe enough he determined.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for week 3 drabbles for the Sesskag discord server  
> this once has turned into a little story soo I am putting them all together so you can read it all together.

1\. Transformation 

It had been two years since Kagome had decided to leave the comforts of the modern time she was born to, the world of magic and fantasy held more for her. Inuyasha refused to help her train with weapons saying he was all she needed to protect herself. She went to Sesshomaru; she was now skilled in swordplay, archery, and many more. She was a new person, there was also something special about staring at the giant silver dog demon in front of her knowing that even in this form he was helping her train, not trying to kill her. 

2\. Electricity 

Kagome watched as the red yoki swirled around him seeing his eyes change to red and his beautiful stripes alter to a more jagged appearance watching his face elongate and his hair whip around him. She felt her reiki react to his yoki as both danced across her skin making it feel like she was in the middle of an electrical storm. It didn't matter how many times she watched him change each time she had this reaction it was thrilling and mystifying. She loved the feel of his power washing over her and the reaction she had to it.

3\. Invisible

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome shivered when their powers met as he transformed into his true form. He wondered if she felt what he felt as he changed with her reiki rolling over his body. It felt like a thousand tiny little fingers touching him and it felt like she was standing right beside him transforming as well with him. He enjoyed the way her powers ghosted over him like the gentle caress of a lover. Mentally he shook himself getting rid of the invisible fingers and whispers she tantalized him with. Now was the time to train her to fight.

4\. Wrapped 

The day was ending and the moon was setting the training session with Kagome went well and Sesshomaru couldn’t be more pleased with how well his pupil was doing. He decided that now was the time to give her his gift, His seal of approval there would always be something that could be learned but for the most part, she was ready and she could handle herself. Reaching around to his Mokomoko, he cut a piece off and walked to her, and wrapped it around her.   
“Kagome, Now you are more than capable of fighting any enemy you come across.”

5\. Fangs 

Kagome forgot how to breathe, her heart stopped as he walked up to her with a piece of his Mokomoko wrapping it over her shoulders. The smile he graced her with showed both deadly canines when he bent in close to whisper to her she felt those fangs slide delicately from her ear down to her shoulder where he wrapped the piece of the mokomoko that he gifted her with. A thousand little spider legs ran all over her body and couldn't stop the shiver that came over her that had nothing to do with the chill in the air. 

6.Howling

The moment was over too soon as in the background they heard the howling of wolves coming closer. Kagome’s body came out of its temporary stasis and she was able to breathe again and her heart found its beat as Sesshomaru stepped back a small frown marring that beautiful face. All she wanted to do was smooth it away, tell him to just ignore it but she knew he could hear the wolves getting closer just as she could with all the howling they did that could wake the dead. She sighed internally and shook her head.  
‘Let’s do this.’

7.Fearsome 

She thought that the wolves came to her at the behest of Koga to declare his love to her once more. It never seemed to matter that she would turn him down; he was a persistent little shit that was for sure. Instead what she saw both surprised and shocked her. Behind the wolves, there was a colony of birds of paradise chasing after the wolves which were also not Koga’s pack. These wolves were fighting the fearsome birds that kept pushing them back. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who took in the scene before them with mild interest.

8.Inhuman 

The inhuman black eyes of the birds noticed the presence of the two that had just been thrown into the fight, noticing the Shikon Miko. The leader of the birds commanded that the Miko be taken out quickly before any harm could come from her. It was no secret that Miko didn’t follow the rules set in place by her other holy counterparts and she would stand with the wolves. Tales of her participation in the fight in the east spread far and wide; she was a friend to all wolves since she was considered pack in the east.

9\. Bloodthirsty 

Hearing the command of the leader of the birds set Sesshomaru’s beast on edge he moved closer to Kagome to try and keep her out of danger.   
“Damnit!”  
He cursed himself when two of the birds swooped down anyway and Kagome moved away from his protection drawing an arrow and taking aim. He should have known that she was stubborn and that she would not stay out of this fight even if it didn't concern her as the bird got closer his beast broke out of the cage he held it in demanding blood for any who dared attack her.

10\. Black/White

Once Sesshomaru joined the battle in order to protect Kagome the birds of paradise had no hope. They may have had the advantage with the wolves by attacking from the sky but they had no such advantage when it came to him.  
It was at that moment he realized that spending so much time with her blurred his views even more on how he viewed the human race.   
He wanted her, wanted to protect her. Wanted more than that.  
She would be his.  
He was more like his father than he thought.   
Things were not always black and white.  
“Damn.”


	10. Chapter 10

1.Ache

It had been a long week since Kagome was worn out between her time in the feudal era and the modern lately her body just couldn't keep up. Everything ached, her head, back, eyes, she could even feel the individual strands on her head. 'That's it.' she decided, 'I'm going to get a massage in the modern era, and then when I come back to the feudal someone WILL be taking me to a hot spring. It's time for a Kagome day.' The plan made now time to execute it.

2\. Soothe

She was feeling a lot better after the massage. She felt like a new person completely. Muscles lose now and the pain dulled, she packed a handful of bottles of water and leapt into the well. 

Arriving in the feudal era she took a deep breath and exhaled, suddenly a shadow overcame her from the well opening. 

"Inuyasha I am not interested in anything you may have planned. It's been a rough week and I have decided I need a self-care day." 

She looked up to see the silver hair and the golden eyes but they were not the ones she was expecting. Sesshomaru stood looking down at her with an amused expression and extended his mokomoko down to wrap around her and pull her out of the well. 

3.Bit 

Once Sesshomaru pulled her from the well he looked at Kagome with a stern look leaned in and nipped her ear.

"Ow!"  
She started raising her hand to her ear and rubbing it. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You... bit me... Why?" He lifted a perfect brow, His eyes showing his amusement. 

"For assuming I was Inuyasha. You were not paying attention, you know the feel of my aura. I was not hiding from you." 

Kagome opened her mouth to argue but closed it when he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"For your self-care day, I assume you would like to visit a hot spring?" 

She gave him a soft smile. 

"Yes please."

4\. Lick 

They sat in the hot spring together in comfortable silence. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on a rock. She stared at him, eyes drinking him in. He was magnificent and she knew he could feel her eyes on him. She was shameless at this point. Everything about him teased her. As she took him in and her hungry eyes rolled over him she found herself reaching out and crossing the spring to get closer to him. 

He lifted his head and golden eyes following her movements like she was in a trance when she made it over to where he was she stopped for a moment as if in thought. 

A devious smile came to her face and he waited wondering what she was going to do. 

He was not expecting her to lean in close and lick the side of his face. Eyes wide he stared at her in confusion while she laughed uncontrollably.

5\. Scorch 

She was bold he would give her that. 

Not many people out of random would just lick the side of his face for no reason. 

However, it had a surprising effect on him after the initial shock and confusion. 

His blood boiled in his body and the water in the hot spring felt like a fire scorching every part of his body. 

Kagome fell silent as she saw the fire in his eyes as he looked at her and she swallowed. 

She knew that look. 

It excited her. 

It reminded her she was playing with fire. 

She was ready to be burned.

6\. Scratch 

Kagome blinked and he was already on her. She felt his body pushing against her, his hands were everywhere. She felt the light scratches of his claws running down her back and tracing her hips down to her thighs. Her body was becoming overstimulated under his ministrations. 

The water was boiling her then suddenly it wasn't as he picked her out of the water. A chill ran down her spine when the air touched her wet skin and the look in his eyes was feral as he walked her to the edge of the spring.

7\. Knead 

She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close, not yet ready to lose the heat of his body as the cool autumn air washed over her. He lightly ran his claws over her thighs and up her stomach then stopping just below her breast and back down. She moaned slightly as he nipped a trail from her ear to shoulder. She was lost in feeling as he slowly kneaded a trail from her thighs slowly up to her breast.

'Best self-care day ever.' she thought as he swirled his tongue over each nipple.

8\. Pain 

He knew what he was doing to her body and it pleased him with every soft moan and every sound he brought from her. 

Only Kagome got to witness the pleasure his claws and fangs could bring. He had worked hard to show her that they could bring more than the pain that was associated with them from before. 

She had witnessed him do terrible things with them and she also came to know the pleasure they brought. 

The fact that she was able to accept him no matter what she had seen also pleased him and he made sure to show her with every intimate moment they had as he worshiped her body.

9\. Pleasure

Neither could wait any longer, Kagome kept squeezing her legs around his hips, and his resolve to drag out her pleasure was waning like the sun in the sky or the crescent moon on his brow. 

Each time she pulled herself closer to him rubbing her wet and heated core against him caused his brain to go blank. He could tell she was getting impatient as he felt the sting of her reiki against him urging him home.

He loved it when she used her powers on him; it added a little more excitement to each merge of their bodies. Each shock she bestowed him with set his nerves on fire and his inner beast growled with approval. 

When she pushed more of her reiki against him while running her hand down his back and grabbing his ass and trying to pull him closer. He gave into her sliding himself to the hilt within her. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure as he felt her walls clenching around him.

10\. In/out  
He was slow at first not wanting to rush. He pulled out of her completely and then slipped back in making sure that she would still have to wait for the release she sought. 

She may have made him lose his resolve the first time but he was determined to regain control of the situation. She said today would be her self-care day but he also wanted self-care as long as they were in this together they could compromise.

He heard her frustrated growl and she looked at him with lust-filled eyes. 

"Why are you holding back!?" She hissed.

"Sesshomaru please.''

With her whispered plea he picked up his pace. He had drug this out long enough. Kagome threw her head back and called his name like a prayer as she met her peak and he pushed through riding her orgasm out. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out.

Once she was finished he allowed himself to fall that peak shortly after her. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her shoulder as he pulled her back into the hot spring and sat her in his lap while they basked in their post-orgasm afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some got a little long and some were short 100 words soo these all vary in length non go over 180 words at max!   
> I hope you enjoyed reading!!


	11. Theme Sins and Virtues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these got away from me. I'm sorry! Also, these are from the night I hosted the discord drabble night. I am late writing my own prompts and posting them. Sorry! Theme Sins and Virtues.

**PROMPT ONE: ** Purity 

Sesshomaru stood there slightly amazed that the wench standing before him had dared aim at him. 

Or should he say dared to attempt to aim at him? He wasn't sure if he should be insulted due to her aiming at him or at how bad she was completely when it came to using her weapon of choice. 

Maybe he should give her some lessons since clearly, his dimwitted half-brother was not going to help her improve. 

He watched her as pulled another arrow out of her quiver and notched, taking aim the arrow took on a pink hue, and the smell of her purifying powers caught on the wind. 

She was a Miko. 

Interesting.

**PROMPT TWO: ** Envy

Kagome couldn’t believe this was happening one moment she was aiming at Sesshomaru threatening to shoot him with her purifying arrow and then the next he was standing before her with his hand out telling her to ‘give him the bow and arrow he would teach her how to properly aim.’ 

Leaving her here standing watching him shoot arrow after arrow with ease and grace that she would never be able to accomplish. ‘Stupid demons ‘ she thought as she watched another arrow land in the tree splitting the previous one. 

“I hope you plan on helping me make more if you're going to continue splitting them like that.”

She looked to him returning the arched brow that he gave her. 

**PROMPT THREE: ** Lust

Watching him was amazing. Everything he did was graceful, practiced, and controlled. He was delirious if he thought she would be able to be as perfect and fluid as he was in her movements as he finished his demonstration. He looked to her with expecting eyes and a knowing smirk. ‘Stupid arrogant dog demons’ Kagome scowled as she took the bow from his hand with more force than necessary. 

Sesshomaru watched as she got into position, eyes rolling over her long toned legs, back straight and lean muscled arms drew back on the string of the bow before releasing.

**PROMPT FOUR: ** Temperance (Self-restraint)

As Kagome watched her arrow sore through the air with a soft pink hue tailing after it she resisted the urge to victory dance as it landed snugly next to the arrows he had been shooting. Looking for a small validation she smiled and tossed a look over her shoulder to see a silver brow arched. 

“Good Miko at least you are improving.” 

She had just got a compliment from Sesshomaru; she felt giddy and locked her legs and tried to contain herself from acting like a fool in front of him. Inside her head, there was a full-blown dance party going on.

**PROMPT FIVE: ** Greed 

She was starved and she wanted nothing more than to hear his soft baritone whispering all the praises in her ear that Inuyasha never did. Actually, it didn't even have to be praise she could listen to him talk all day. Just basking in his presence made her feel a million times better there was something about having those molten gold eyes on her and watching her every movement and the gentleness of his hands as he corrected her hold on her bow and arrows she could get use to his closeness. He was addicting and she never wanted to give him up. 

**PROMPT SIX: ** Gluttony/ Indulgence

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but find the smallest things to correct just to get close to her. As he gently ran his hand down her arm he took a deep breath. Her scent was amazing; she smelled of all his favorite things. She was quickly turning into one of his favorite vices. From the shy nervousness that she maintained when he was close to the pure unadulterated joy that she expressed so freely. He was having a hard time keeping his hands and arms off of her then he would need to find something else to teach her just so he could keep his favorite indulgence close.

**PROMPT SEVEN: ** Wrath 

The wolf prince had come by as Sesshomaru watched the mangy wolf pull her close and make his claims about her being ‘his woman’. Sesshomaru saw red, his demon blood boiling and his hand twitched to grab his sword or to go to the wolf and strangle him personally he did not know. All he knew is that it had been centuries since he had reacted quite as bad as this. Showing an impressive amount of self-restraint, Sesshomaru walked calmly over to the Priestess he was becoming quite attached to; he couldn't help the small curl of his lip as he got closer and noticed that the wolf had successfully managed to cover her in his musky scent. 

**PROMPT EIGHT: ** Sloth

Lazily Sesshomaru wrapped the end of his Mokomoko around the Kagome snuffing out the wolf’s scent. He watched as the wolf opened his mouth to protest and then closed it once more.

Sesshomaru bent slightly to speak close to her ear “Come Kagome.” He smirked when the wolf noticed the small shiver that ran through her body and the citrusy smell of her arousal bloomed around them. With one last glance at the gaping wolf and his smirking half brother Sesshomaru pivoted on his heel and walked away with his woman, placing an arm around her petite waist and steering her to the forest. 

**PROMPT NINE: ** Pride 

He was filled with a sense of pride as he watched her hit each target one after another and when she turned to him with a huge smile on her face and asked him if he would consider also teaching her swordplay he was in no way able to possibly deny her. He was looking for a way to keep her close and she had just provided one. He was a glutton for punishment after all and there was no way he was going to let that wolf continue to come by and sully her lovely scent. That was unacceptable.

**PROMPT TEN, pick your prompt: ** Humility (selflessness) / Kindness (Compassion) 

Kagome was nothing but selfless and was kind to all but at this moment she wanted nothing more than to be selfish. She watched as Sesshomaru visited with Rin and she realized that with him training her in weapons that she was cutting into the little girl's time. At this moment she couldn’t find it in her to care at this moment. She had been kind enough she’d decided. She was going to go get what she wanted and at that moment she wanted Sesshomaru. She had a dream last night of kissing him and she wanted to know if her dream stacked up to reality was his lips as soft as the ones in her dream she wondered. She marched over to him and stood for a moment hesitating before her heart took over and spurred her into action when he gave her a questioning brow. She leaned tangling her hands in his hair closing her eyes and went for it. It wasn’t long before she felt his hands wrap around her and pull her close and she felt his smirk as he returned the kiss.


	12. Theme senses

Hindsight -   
In hindsight, he was a fool. How could he have not seen this happening?   
She was like a drug to him from the very first moment she opened her pretty little mouth he was addicted. She had woven a spell on him and he never wanted to break free of it. He looked down at the petite body that he held in his arms and smiled. His mother would laugh at him with how taken he had become to this slip of a woman he knew his father was already laughing at him.   
He couldn't find it in him to care anymore

Sight -   
He took her in, and pulled her closer; she was his present and his future he could not imagine having anyone else at his side she was the one. Her fiery temper and the way she brought peace and happiness to his demonic blood was something he didn't know he was searching for before he found her. He was glad his half brother was a fool and didn't know what a treasure he had at the time. Sesshomaru was also happy that he had been able to rise to the occasion and be what it was that she needed. She didn’t ask for much and she never would have to ask for anything again. 

Blind -  
Before he had come in contact with her he was blinded by his biases and jaded from the actions of his father. The abandonment and death that was hard to accept when his father forsaken his title and his family to start another family with a human and then ultimately died. Sesshomaru now had come to the terms that he was projecting his feelings from one situation to a whole race and that it wasn’t necessarily the right way to have dealt with his feelings at the time. She had taught him that and he was all the better for it. 

Foresight -  
Sesshomaru could see his future now as she lay in his protective hold. They would be happy and their pups would be happy also they wanted at least two but would not be opposed to more. He was happy that he had a home away from the western palace that would keep her and their pups protected. He hoped they had her eyes and her personality. She hoped that they had his eyes and his ‘beautiful silken silver hair’ as she called it. He smiled thinking of him and his small family that he would have in the future as he kissed the crown of her raven head. 

Hear -  
He listened to her heartbeat and her steady breathing. Then he listened to hear the smaller thumping of the two other little hearts that were growing inside her womb. He didn’t realize the capacity of love that he could feel for Kagome at the time when the mated could be so much. He had underestimated love and feelings he had originally brushed them off as frivolous sentimentalities that he did not need. He was wrong. She had come into his life with her purifying arrows, stubborn attitude, and fierce loyalty and she humbled him quickly showing him he was once again wrong. 

Deaf -   
Sesshomaru was a being that was superior in all ways at least he had believed he was. His father had tried to impart the wisdom before he had died that he was lacking something in his life. His father's warning had fallen on deaf ears. Sesshomaru did not want to hear he was lacking in any way and now that he had Kagome he realized that his father had not been wrong. Sesshomaru wondered if his growing pups could hear him occasionally when he would whisper to them at night or if it currently fell on deaf ears as well.

Taste -   
He had thought she tasted divine before. Once he had found out she was creating the lives of his pups in her womb now he truly knew what divine was. He wanted to taste her lips all the time. It didn’t matter if it was hidden away in the chambers they share, out in the gardens when they took their leisurely stroll in the mornings, or simply when he could sense her anywhere near him at all. He loved the taste of her lips, of her power, and of her essence. She was his and he would be theirs nothing would separate him from his family. 

Touch -  
He gently ran his hand over the swell of her stomach. He smiled and kissed the crown of her head again he watched as Kagome smiled in her sleep and he watched as she unconsciously slid her hand down her side and placed it on his hand that rested on her protectively. This is what peace feels like he reminded himself as he looked over his mate once more he was lucky he was able to experience her touch and was grateful that his attempt to kill her in the past failed. He would have never been able to be this content if he had succeeded. 

Numb -  
Kagome kissed the inside of his wrist.   
“Sesshomaru.” she quietly mumbled her voice husky with sleep.   
“Yes koi.” He rumbled next to her ear and smiled when he heard her sharp intake of breath.  
“You know one of these days you are going to regret spoiling me and letting me sleep on your arm like this doesn’t it ever go numb?”  
Pushing out a low rumble from his chest to ease her back to sleep. He mumbled in her ear, “Rest love do not worry about me. I could never feel any numbness with you near me.” He smiled as Kagome hummed and went back to sleep. 

Smell -  
As his mate went back to sleep he dug his nose into the juncture of her shoulder and inhaled her sweet scent and he smiled when he noticed this time that he could also smell his pups he closed his eyes and decided it was time for him to rest as well. He let sleep take him and he fell into dreams of a little girl with blue eyes and silver hair and a little boy with golden eyes and midnight black hair running through the gardens under the watchful eye of his proud and powerful mate. He could not wait to welcome their pups to the world.


	13. Nov Week 3 DRABBLES - Prompts from Cakeiton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be a continuation of the last drabbles (chpt 12). I am debating on pulling those and these and giving them a fic all by themselves.

Guard  
Sesshomaru stood guard while she rested there was no way he was fixing to let anything happen on his watch. He was on edge already that they were currently traveling. It wasn’t like anyone would dare attack him and his small traveling party. Kagome wanted to go visit her family in the modern era and he was couldn’t reach her there his beast was already grumbling that they shouldn’t let her leave but he could never deny her this. His mate very rarely asked for anything and he knew how much family meant to her. So he did what he could to ensure she was happy. When she was happy so was he. 

Intent  
Kagome was intent on seeing her family this time before things progressed any farther. She ached to be hugged by her mom and to see her little brother Souta she missed them so much. When she had arrived home last time it had been to late and she wasn’t able to see her grandfather and learned that he had passed the month before. She did not even know he was sick what was suppose to be a happy occasion for her to go home turned into a rather sad affair she had vowed to herself that she would try and see them more. 

Ritual  
Every time they got close to the well it was the same ritual now. Sesshomaru would flair his youki so that Inuyasha would come and assist with helping Kagome get through the well. Sesshomaru refused to let her jump in her current condition. Inuyasha would always come with his little girl trailing behind so she would spend time with Sesshomaru while Inuyasha and Kagome went to spend time with her family. Inuyasha swept her in his arms bridal style as Sesshomaru stood and watched she could see him grit his teeth and she flashed an apologetic smile as the jumped. 

Rule  
Kagome allowed Inuyasha to help her up the steps to her childhood home and then she took her shoes off at the door and slid them on under the bench it was an unspoken rule now that no matter what the first thing she would do when she got home would go and shower. She loved her hot springs in the feudal era and Sesshomaru did his best to massage the aches in her back away but sometimes it just felt good to stand in a show with the water running down her as she leaned against the wall resting her forehead on her hands.

Rite  
Today she would be getting pregnancy photos taken it was like a rite of passage in the modern era and it was something that she wanted to be able to do so that her mom may not be with her every step of the way threw her pregnancy like she wanted but she did still have Sesshomaru and she was grateful that she did have him to help her through it. When she came to share the news last time of the pregnancy and found out her grandfather had passed it that’s when it really put into perspective just how much her family was missing out on. Even though she didn’t feel she belonged in the modern world anymore she still wanted to share as much of her life with her family as possible.

Noble  
Being of noble birth Sesshomaru had always found it beneath him to whine and feel get caught up in the unjust feelings that existed in the world. He had to maintain a mask at all times. Eyes were always on him and he was held to a much higher standard than others. It was moments like this thought that he cursed his nobility at this particular moment he wanted nothing more than to go out into the forest close by and he wanted to break a few trees in a state of tantrum that he had not experienced since he was a young pup. His pregnant mate was now 500 years away from him and every one of his instincts demanded he be near her and he needed to do it now. He gritted his teeth once more and plopped as elegantly as possible taking residence at the side of the well waiting for his mate and brother to return. 

Lord  
The Lord of the West was just one of his titles. Sesshomaru had many titles he wore and he was always the happiest when he was hidden away with his mate in their chambers where he could just be Sesshomaru, mate, soon to be father, and lover. He sat beside the well with Inuyasha’s little girl sitting in his lap wrapping his mokomoko around her. Sesshomaru wondered what it would be like when his twins came his little boy and his little girl that Kagome carried he couldn’t wait to see them and hold them to watch them as he watched the little girl currently playing in is mokomoko. Inwardly he smiled at the thought of them. 

Lady  
When he had made Kagome his mate and lady of the west he assured her no harm would ever come to her and whatever family they started he made sure she wanted for nothing. However, it was made a little hard when his lady never truly wanted anything she only asked for what was already hers. His time, his love, him. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve her but he was happy he was deemed worthy of her. She was already giving him everything he could have ever wanted. She was his confidant, his world, and the air he breathed. He didn’t know before how he lived without her because now that he had her he didn’t feel that he had been living he felt he was just existing 

Mark  
Sesshomaru looked at the mark on his wrist that appeared on him shortly after his mating with Kagome it was a small light blue hexagon-shaped mark often when she went through the well he would trace it to remind himself that she was real that he was not dreaming that they really had mated and were going to start a family together. For so long he had been looking for something to fill the empty space that he felt inside him never had he imagined that when searching for a way to fill that space he would be gifted such a magnificent woman that would be his that would do more than just fill that space but would give him a family and make his previously cold and lonely palace feel like a home. He missed her and hoped she would be back soon. 

Lead/Follow  
Soon he felt the stirring of magic from the well as it came to life once more and he felt his connection open up and flood with the emotions of his mate. He stood as leading his niece away from the side of the well stepping back some so that Inuyasha would be able to leap out of the well with ease. As soon as Kagome’s feet touched the ground he had her wrapped in his arms and his now in her hair and following the line of her neck down to the mating mare he had placed on her giving it a soft kiss as he listened to her chuckle at his antics she was back. He could hear the little hearts beating in her womb again that reassured him that she and his pups were both okay. He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I missed you, koi.” placing a kiss on her lips he savored the moment.


	14. Chill

1.sharp

Kagome lay there watching as his claws slowly cut down the white shirt that she wore, internally she registered that it was another uniform beyond repair that was lost to his passion. She should be mad but she couldn't bring herself to care as she watched Sesshomaru methodically strip her of her clothing. His amber eyes swirled with vermillion displaying the lust he was currently feeling for her. She felt her stomach tighten in excitement. She brought this out in him, and she loved it. It made her feel empowered, and beautiful. Once divested of her clothes she watched as he slowly crawled up her body leaving a searing path of kisses on his way up.

2\. Shiver 

Once he made it up to her lips he kissed her with a bruising force. He was demanding and passionate. A clawed hand ghosted from her thigh up the side of her body she gasped and as the other hand ghosted between her thighs to open her up for his invasion she couldn't stop the shiver of anticipation. He growled lowly and lustfully as he watched her ocean eyes glaze over and full of lust. He had waited for her to come back from her home on the other side of the well. He knew she was mad when she left but he didn't realize how mad til she didn't show up 2 days later. A week was a long time to be away from her and he wanted to show her just how sorry he was.

3\. Nip

Sesshomaru nipped her ear lobe and then kissed down to her jaw placing apologetic kisses under her jaw as his hands roved over her body. She moaned, begged and pleaded for him to just give in but he had a lot to apologize for and he wanted her to know that he knew it. He once thought he was once in control of everything. He realized now he was wrong. When it came to Kagome she held all the cards and he was at her mercy he realized that now it was humbling and freeing to let someone else take control. 

4\. Bitter

Kagome was quickly becoming impatient. It had been a long week when she left she was angry. She and by the time she made it home had thought about it she decided that maybe she was overreacting as he had said. She couldn't help it though the moment the words came from his mouth she was flooded with the bitter memories of a time she liked to think was long ago another silver haired being with golden eyes telling her she was overreacting thinking of it now it made her grind her teeth together she dug her blunt nails in his sculpted back and drug them hard hearing his sharp intake of air she smiled inwardly as she bucked her hips.

5\. Brisk

As soon as her blut nails made contact as they scratched up his back he was done dragging out his apology. Now he wasn't even sure if he was apologizing anymore lust took over and with the jut of her hips he slid himself home combining their bodys and set a brisk pace a week away from his mate was a long time to go without feeling her soft caresses and her lithe body curled into his at night. He missed the connection of their bodies when they would join as one and as he seated himself in her he felt rather than heard her sigh and then she was kissing the underside of his jaw apologetically it seemed they both had something to apologize for. 

6\. Calm

As they drifted in then the sweet nothingness post climax she curled into him placing tired kisses along his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He missed this, she missed this, they both missed it. It was a long week apart from each other, but at this moment in time they were okay. It didn't matter what had happened. All that mattered was they were together again in each other's arms and they took comfort in the feeling of just being together. He kissed her crown and laid back looking to the sky above. 

7\. Smooth

Kagome drifted off to the dark abyss of sleep in his arms and he listened to her heart beating and her breathing slow as she drifted off. He idly traced nonsensical patterns on her hip as he held her close. The weather was nice and it wouldn't take them long to get home, the flight from the well to home would be quick. For now he was contested to let her rest. He draped his mokomoko around her covering her silky smooth skin from the harsh rays of the sun or any unsuspecting visitors they may get in the clearing.

8\. Tender

It was a heartwarming moment when they made it home, all of the orphans they had taken in swarmed her and expressed their joy for having her back. She smiled tenderly at them and accepted each hug and welcome back that they gave. He caught on the air the light scent of her guilt for being gone so long from them. In order to comfort her, he moved closer and rested a hand in her shoulder giving her a small reassuring squeeze. He looked over their growing family mixed with humans, hanyo, and demons a like and he felt complete. 

9\. Relax 

As they all sat around a table eating and chatting merrily, Sesshomaru watched in a calm and relaxed state Kagome being surrounded by her loved ones and sitting beside him looked as if the world had been taken off her shoulders. He was glad that the tension and guilt of her leaving for the week was not bothering her anymore and he looked forward to getting her in their room so they could continue reconnecting again like they did at the clearing beside the well. He slowly reached over and ghosted a hand up her thigh and watched the spark of lust fill her eyes as she met his. 

10\. pick your prompt: Wintry/Rest

Winter was in the air and the kids all settled in their beds Sesshomaru led Kagome out to. Cave that was not far away he had been thinking about her when he furnished it. It would be a great get away when they needed it. For tonight the planned get away was spending more time with his mate and what he had in mind was going to be vigorous and they would need a quiet place to rest afterwards. By the end maybe they would have another child to welcome to the family it hardly mattered as long as he was with her and she was beside him always things would work out no matter how big or small the fights in the future. They would persevere.


	15. Theme Space -  1/14/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im hoping that these read well I was a little heavy on my pour for this DDN and Well.... yeahh if the tools I use to catch errors didn't catch them.... SORRY!

1.Vast

He stood there watching as his ward ran among the vast field of dandelions with Kagome and Shippo. He derived a small joy at seeing them run as the pappus started to catch on the wind, as they ran from through the field dandelions. It was moments like this that he was able to take a moment and just relax there was no incessant chatter. Rin had developed a strong affection for the kit the Miko adopted as her own. He didn’t see the harm in going out of the way to find his brother's group as they traveled. It benefited him as well. He did get to see her after all. 

2\. Cold

A wind came from the east letting him know that a storm was approaching quickly he debated on just letting them continue he knew that Rin, Kagome and the kit enjoyed a little rain every now and then. He never complained about seeing her wet in any capacity however it was slightly concerning seeing her shiver and shake. However the white of her Kimono always gave him a great view of her assets when it got wet. He looked to the sky and saw the grey clouds start to roll in and cover the field. 

“Kagome! Look it's going to rain!” Rin and Shippo yelled in unison.

3\. Air

The air around them took on a muggy quality now that the storm had passed he watched as they walked to him at a sedated pace. The three had run through the field and danced in the rain til it was over. He looked them over head to toe and took a little extra time on Kagome inwardly smirking as he flushed prettily under his scrutiny. As he took Kagome in he missed the mischievous look pass between the kids. Shippo leaned forward and was on all fours and shook the water out of his fur as rin began to shake he long ebony hair spraying more water on him and Kagome. 

4\. Black

He led them to a cave and had Jakken start a fire to help them get warm and so they could change into dry clothing. Dusk was falling and Kagome and Shippo would be staying the night with him. It didn't happen often when they stayed overnight so when it happened he made sure that he used his time appropriately. He looked over the fire to where she was in the back of the cave. All around her was pitch black but he could see her as if she was standing just in front of him. He watched the curve of her spine as she bent to slide off the hakama she wore exposing more and more skin to his hungry eyes. 

5\. Pull

He lost himself as he watched her getting undressed and then was quickly reminded that he was staring once he felt a gentle pull on his sleeve bringing his attention to a fanged smile and the smiling eyes of his ward. 

“Sesshomaru-sama are you feeling well?” Rin asked innocently as she sideeyed the kitsune next to her. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, I think that maybe you might have been spending time with Miroku.” The kits smile got even bigger. “He likes to stare as well.” 

Sesshomaru scowled and gave a low warning growl to the kit who only smiled bigger as he and Rin went to take their seats on the other side of the fire. 

6\. Distant

The rest of the evening he tries to keep his distance but it is harder than it use to be. He keeps finding that he wants to be close to her, he wants to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. When she is gone her scent lingers around him, when he closes his eyes he sees her beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the sun and the indigo in her hair when that same sun shines on her just right. Now there is a new image imprinted in his mind of her bent over and her olive skin being exposed to him as she is stripping down to her undergarments. That memory is quickly ruined as he recalls the fox’s fanged smile and knowing eyes.

7\. Matter

It doesn’t matter he determines he was caught and it is getting exceedingly harder to hide his attraction to the Miko everything about her calls to him. She has quickly taken residence in his head and she doesn't seem to be leaving it anytime soon he doesn't want her to leave anyway he wants to take her and integrate her into his life completely. It doesn’t seem to matter to their wards either they each seem to be just fine with his growing affections if not encouraging it they just like to let him know when it comes to her he is not as sly as he believes he is.

8\. Light

He mulled over his thoughts and how to address this to the priestess the first lights of dawn were breaking and all he could think about now was that she would be leaving him soon. He didn’t want to let her go. He was not sure why she chose to stick with his half-witted half-brother anyway. She held no obligation to him anymore. The jewel had been completed and she had wished it away. Inuyasha had never seen her value before instead he had broken her in more ways than one by his callous treatment of her. He would treat her as if she was the sun his world was centered around; she would be the light in his currently dark existence. 

9\. Radiant 

He watched as she had gotten up and prepared breakfast he gathered his thoughts and inhaled. 

“Kagome, This Sesshomaru you like to talk to you, before you go back to the village.”

She paused in her self- imposed chores giving one of her radiant smiles that rivaled the sun itself. He was momentarily breathless. How was it that this little slip of a woman was the one that managed to completely take him off his guard? It was unnerving at the same time it was welcomed; everything in his life had been meticulously controlled. Not one thing was out of place and if it did it didn’t stay that way long. He had a feeling with Kagome he would never have control and he found that he was okay with that when he thought about it. 

10\. Gravitate

As he walks with her to the privacy he seeks he listens to her talk and also sends his youki out to make sure the two mischief makers are not following. The last thing he needs is that noisy little fox of hers to know even more than he already should. He notices as they walk that Kagome seems to gravitate closer and closer to him til their shoulders touch and her small hand soon grips his much larger one. He thought that he was going to be the one to let her know his feelings but once again it seems that she has taken control of the situation and he is a little lost now on how to proceed. 

11\. Drift

Kagome turns to face him and her other hand is stroking the stripes on his cheek as his eyes slid shut and he leaned into her touch. He is adrift in this moment nothing else matters but her hand in his and the other one that is stroking the sensitive strips that mark his heritage and sets him apart from other youka as nobility and screams of the amount of power he possesses. The next thing he knows is the soft feather light kiss that is on his lips and at that moment the dam breaks he throws caution to the wind releasing her hand he wraps her in his arms and kisses her back with a need that is as demanding as it is pleading. While drifting away with Kagome lost in the moment neither notice as Rin and Shippo make their appearance taking in the scene before them they laugh and jump for joy. 

“It is about time!” They children yell.


	16. Febuary theme - Touch

1\. Brush  
Silken hair brushed up her legs to her chest as he made his way up there licking, nibbling, and sucking on her sweet spots. As he made his way up her body slowly his long silver hair curtained around her as he claimed her lips in. 

Sesshomaru was tender but forceful. 

Demanding but giving. As much as he took he gave in tenfold. 

Kagome never thought that he was such a walking contradiction. The cold and untouchable demon that he was to everyone else was quite the opposite when with her. With her eyes blazed with passion, his body felt like fire as her hands brushed each contour of his muscled abdomen. 

2\. Grip  
Kagome’s hands wrapped around those silver strands as she jerked and thrashed. Pulling him closer and when she felt too overstimulated pushing him away to the best of her abilities. He was unrelenting and his grip on her hips tightened with every push she attempted. 

“Sesshhhhh” her breath caught as he hit a spot that made her see stars. She was completely lost to her climax as it washed over her. 

She felt him smile against her.

Her grip on those silver strands tightened and she pulled him up away from his favorite place between her legs. She pressed her lips forcefully against his tasting herself as she did so. 

The night was only getting started. 

3.Strike -SessKagKog  
Koga was on all fours waiting for the strike that was coming. He itched for the punishment that she was going to deal out to him. He had been a bad wolf and he was a glutton for punishment especially by the fiery Miko he sought to claim. 

His blue eyes followed the taut muscles and the milky striped skin as he met the molten golden eyes. A lazy smile on his face as Koga’s tongue swirled around the tip of the head in his mouth. 

Kagome's hand came down on the firm muscled ass. She smiled at the low rumbling growl sounded. She heard a second slightly deeper one coming from Sesshomaru as his head was tossed back and those amber eyes closed in pleasure.

4\. Trail  
Her soft fingertips slowly trailed down his body. He laid there with his eyes closed soaking of the attention she lavished on him. He was unsure what it was that he did so right to be able to have her love directed to him. 

Under the Sakura tree watching as the sun was setting in the sky, he looked upon the ebony crown of hair. He brought his lips to her head kissing lightly as he slowly traced each bare rib with his claw. When finished with her ribs his hand slowly ran down to her hip where he traced that bone there also. He enjoys their evenings tangled up like this all slow touches and soft kisses. 

5\. Press - SessKagKog  
She was in a Kagome sandwich and she had never been more content behind her, a strong alabaster arm with twin magenta stripes wrapped around her waist pulling her close to an equally strong chest. In front of her, she felt the strong tan and muscled back. She pressed her lips to that back and wrapped her arm around his tapered waist. Enjoying her spot between the two males she had come to love. 

She felt the strong body move slightly behind her as his hip shifted and she felt his hips shift behind her and felt his alertness rub against the bottom of her ass. 

“You just woke up!” She whispered to him. Koga shifted and turned in front of her smiling and she gave an exasperated sigh. 

6\. Firm  
His touch was firm at first as he pulled her to him and kissed her as if he was a man starving for oxygen. It had been 500 hundred years since he had seen her last. His silver hair was shorter and those beautiful golden eyes were covered by hazel contacts. His face was still all angles but bare of the stripes and moon that she loved so dearly. 

“I can’t believe you are here.” Her hands cupped his cheeks and she looked lovingly to him. He closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. 

“I have missed you Kagome.”

7\. Twitch  
He twitched with every tickle of silk or feather that she traced his body with when she had asked if she could blindfold him and tie his hands up above his head he had humored her curious as to what was going through her beautiful head. The mischievous smile that she had as he complied with her wishes was well worth it. 

With his sight being taken each whisper of feeling was thrilling when she kissed his navel and licked her way down a new part of his body twitched as she traced her fingers over the stripes on his waist. 

8\. Stroke  
Kagome sighed as he stroked her hair. His fingers untangling the knots that had her hair looking far more puffy than normal, It felt wonderful with every stroke be made through. It was only fair that he helped detangle her hair since he was part of the reason why it was so tangled. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. 

As each brush of his hand, she felt herself slipping further and further into a peaceful oblivion sleep called to her. Pulling the mokomoko around her and nestled in. 

Sesshomaru kept stroking her beautiful ebony hair long after she fell asleep; it brought him an inner peace that he was not ready to let go of yet. 

9\. Handle - SessKagKog  
Kagome ran through the woods, she could feel her pulse rushing in her ears as her feet hit the ground. She knew that they were humoring her and dragging out the chase. If they wanted to, Koga and Sesshomaru would be able to catch her with no problem. 

She could feel their youki tease her. Before she knew it a whirlwind appeared in front of her and icy blue eyes and a fanged smile. She skidded to a stop with a shout of surprise she pivoted on her heel only to meet heated molten amber eyes. 

Excitement shot through her. She tried to get a handle on her feelings but it was clear they could read her like an open book as they closed in on her with lustful smiles. 

10\. Scratch / Soothe  
With each thrust, Kagome raked her hands down his well-toned biceps leaving red puckered scratches down his alabaster skin. It wasn’t long before they were both panting with eyes closed and half-smiles as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

Taking in the faint red rimming his eyes and the slightly jagged she loved him this way holding on to his control by a thread. He leaned in and nipped at her earlobe and then her lower lip and then licked both to soothe then he continued to nip and lick down her jaw and neck.

Kagome called forth her powers and scratched down his back as a hum of approval and a hard thrust jutted into her.


End file.
